Bajo el cielo nocturno
by Viko W
Summary: Es un AlucardxSeras. Trata sobre una mision fallida de Victoria y ésta teme los reproches de su maestro. Ahm, un one-shot.


**Bajo el cielo nocturno.**

Nuevamente la mirada de aquella dulce jovencita volvía a inundarse. Una y otra vez se secaba las lágrimas, pero era inútil, por más que tratara de librarse de ellas seguirían brotando.

Todo lo que deseaba en este mundo era ser fuerte. Fuerte, para así poder llamar la atención de él.

-debe odiarme…-se dijo entre sollozos al recordar lo sucedido. Incluso ella se odiaba por haber cometido tal estupidez. Sabía a la perfección que era lo que debió hacer, pero cuando lo vio… le recordó tanto a Pip y simplemente no pudo disparar.

Seguramente Alucard lo notó, estaba completamente segura de eso. Por esa razón ahora se encontraba escondida en su habitación, de cuclillas frente a la mesa que se hallaba delante de su ataúd. Llevaba horas dentro de su cuarto.

Por más que se ocultara de él no serviría de nada. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir y enfrentársele. Además, si no lo hacia igual y la encontraría.

Temía tanto, temía el ser odiada por él. Moría de miedo ante esa idea porque le amaba en silencio. Había en ella confusión entre el recuerdo de Pip y Alucard. Lo quiso, no lo supo sino hasta el final, en cuanto a "él"… se enamoró sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuándo comenzó a amarlo, fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando comprendió que se había enamorado profundamente de aquel vampiro.

…Alucard…

Su nombre le producía sensaciones poco decentes.

… Alucard…

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba… Volvió a limpiarse el rostro, esta vez conteniendo su llanto. Poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo. Sabía que debía decírselo, aún cuando él ya supiese el motivo por el cual no disparó, era su deber hacérselo saber.

Su mano temblaba débilmente cuando la acercó a la perilla de la puerta. Se controló lo más que pudo y abrió la puerta. Salió con lentitud de la habitación, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando a que su amo no estuviese cerca, porque aún cuando sabía que debía buscarlo para hablarle, tenía la esperanza de que estuviese fuera en esos instantes, siendo este su lado cobarde.

Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que él no se encontraba por los alrededores de su habitación.

-soy una cobarde.-se dijo decepcionada recobrando aquel tono dulce que se le conocía. Pronto comenzó a caminar.-seguro que mi maestro me reprenderá…-decía frotándose ambas manos. Nuevamente volvió a sentir ese temblor en todo su ser. Ese malestar en su estómago.

Escuchó pasos venir hacia ella y conteniendo sus ganas de huir, se detuvo para hacerle frente a…

-¿Walter?-dijo algo aliviada al verle llegar. Vaya susto, no era su maestro.

-miss Seras, justo me dirigía a su habitación.-le informó con una sonrisa.-me alegro que me ahorrara la caminata.

Ella sonrió.

-dime,-hizo una pausa y se acomodó el cabello.- ¿para qué querías verme?-le preguntó sintiéndose un poco más calmada.

-oh, pues verá. Lord Alucard quiere verla.-anunció sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Victoria se esfumó y pronto sintió calambres en su estómago.

"Él, quería verle en ese instante." Definitivamente estaba en problemas. A ella llegó de nuevo el incidente que había dado lugar hacia pocas horas en las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿mi… él… quiere verme?-preguntó preocupada, comenzando a palidecer.

-así es.-respondió notando el evidente estado de la vampiresa.- ¿se siente bien, miss Seras?

-s-sí. Debo irme.-respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

-le espera fuera de la mansión, en la entrada principal.-le informó el mayordomo y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió.

Victoria le vio alejarse, mientras que ella aún seguía de pie en aquel pasillo sin intención aparente de moverse de allí. Llevó amabas manos a su pecho y las apretó.

Tres minutos… y continuaba sin moverse de aquel lugar. Inspiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire con un largo suspiro. Apretó un poco más sus manos para luego dar un paso, y otro y otro más, uno más… aquel pasillo no era muy largo, pero tan poco corto, aún así el recorrido le pareció toda una eternidad.

Con dificultad subió las escaleras debido a que sus piernas le temblaban tanto como si estuviesen por derrumbarse. Mientras subía los escalones pensaba en Alucard, en cómo se darían las cosas. Cruzó por su mente el hecho de que Integra le hubiese ordenado matarle por no haber matado a aquel vampiro. Pero no, eso sería muy drástico… aunque aún no podía descartar esa opción.

Al fin llegó a la primera planta. Continuó caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, lento, como no queriendo llegar pero llegó. Aquel malestar en su estómago empeoró al abrir la puerta y ver que justamente en la entrada principal se hallaba él. Tragó saliva al verle allí.

Y pronto comenzó a tiritar. No había frío, pero se estaba congelando. Se había petrificado en la puerta, sus manos se aferraron en la manija, casi al punto de estar soldadas.

Por primera vez el vampiro no sonrió al verle como solía hacerlo, de hecho se veía… molesto, motivo por el cual la chica se aterró aún más. Ya podía verse con el pecho perforado, tendida en el suelo o ardiendo en llamas.

-_idiota…_-pensó para sí Seras mientras cerraba los ojos. Una lágrima traicionara escapó de ella. Gimió débilmente al pensar en lo que diría o hiciera su maestro. Se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, se odiaba por ser aún débil. Pero lo que más le dolía era la impresión que se había llevado Alucard de aquel suceso, eso realmente le hacía sufrir.

Al cabo de algunos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos, y para sorpresa suya ya se encontraba caminando. Acción involuntaria…

Hubiese querido que el camino fuese más largo, aunque el querer es poder, no se hizo más prolongado. A unos pasos de llegar hasta el vampiro de cabellera negra, éste se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Él nunca se había comportado así con ella en el pasado.

Aquella acción por parte de su maestro la hizo sentir miserable. Definitivamente la odiaba, seguramente pensaba que era una inútil, que a pesar de haber bebido la sangre directamente de un humano seguía siendo débil… y más aún por haber querido a ese sujeto cuando su condición ahora era la de un no-muerto.

Alucard ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando ella decidió seguirle. Se había quedado un poco atrás para no ir a la par con él. No soportaría caminar a su lado sabiendo lo que había hecho, no era capaz de mirarlo y no sentirse fatal. Porque cuando uno ama, de la forma como ella amaba a su maestro, fallarle a esa persona es muy doloroso.

Caminaron, hasta llegar a un mirador, un lugar en donde podía apreciarse claramente gran parte de la ciudad. Un sitio bastante apartado de la agencia.

Sólo hasta estar junto a ese pequeño artefacto que servía como un telescopio para ver los edificios, Alucard se detuvo.

Seras sintió su corazón latir desesperado, aún cuando estuviese muerta.

-pude haber leído tu mente en aquel momento.-la voz de Alucard rompió el silencio.-pero no lo hice.-hizo una pausa y con una voz más seria se volteó a verla.-así que… quiero escuchar el motivo por el cual no disparaste, agente.

Estremeció al escucharlo decir eso. Sus azules ojos lo miraron fijamente, con temor, con arrepentimiento… con dolor.

-yo…-murmuró débilmente. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Las palabras habían muerto en su garganta, sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Podía ver claramente los ojos de Alucard a través del cristal de aquellos lentes tan "retro". Su mirada era fría, y le exigía una respuesta. Él la odiaba, era el único pensamiento que giraba dentro de su cabeza.-lo siento…-terminó diciendo la rubia.

-"¿lo siento?", ¿esa es tu respuesta?-contestó el vampiro mirándola arrogante.

Ella no respondió, solamente inclinó su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-responde, agente.-una vez más preguntó.- ¿por qué no disparaste?

¿Por qué lo hacía?, aún cuando no hubiese leído su mente, él sabía a la perfección la razón por la cual no había cumplido su labor.

… Comprendía, quería escuchar de la boca de Victoria esa razón.

Debía hacerlo, al menos, esta era una forma de mostrarle que no era débil. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Pip…-comenzó la frase con aquel nombre. Elevó la mirada, la cual aún reflejaba aquel temor tan aferrado en su interior. Se sonrojó y empezó a temblar, pero eso no le impidió que continuara hablando.-aún lo recuerdo… él no volverá, y lo sé mejor que nadie porque fui yo quien tomó su vida.-hizo una pausa y apretando con fuerza ambas manos tuvo el valor de admitir su falta.-yo lo quise, y suelo recordarlo de vez en cuando. Ese vampiro al cual no maté y usted tuvo que encargarse de él, me recordó tanto a Pip. Por eso no disparé…-finalizó la joven de uniforme color mostaza.

Alucard la miró un rato más.

-hum.-dijo con repugnancia. No ocultó su disgusto por la acción de la pequeña rubia. Acomodó sus lentes con delicadeza y le hizo saber a Seras su opinión.-qué decepción. Guardar sentimiento absurdos por un humano. Patético.

Aquellas palabras provocaron en la rubia un dolor inmenso en todo su ser. Efectivamente estaba decepcionado de ella.

-_soy una tonta… tonta…_-pensaba tristemente pero al mismo tiempo llena de coraje contra ella misma. Había decepcionado a quien más amaba en el mundo. Se odiaba.

Alucard suspiró, lo cual llamó enormemente la atención de la vampira.

-ahora entiendo porque aún sirves a Hellsing y a mí.-el vampiro sonrió débilmente.-no durarías ni un minuto como un verdadero **no-life-king **sin la protección de alguien.-acto seguido comenzó a caminar.-aún te queda mucho por aprender.

-amo…-pronunció en un hilo de voz la rubia al tenerlo frente a ella.

-que no vuelva a repetirse.-amenazó sonriente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al momento en que se ponía en posición de firmes.

-sí.-asintió con firmeza derramando lágrimas.

-¿entendido?

Aunque no lo admitiera frente a alguien más, y probablemente ni al mismo, le agradaba verla así. Como por ejemplo ahora: verla en su faceta de completa debilidad. Y siendo cruel, la 

muerte de aquel sujeto "Pip" le había producido mucho placer. Ya no había quien "sonsacara" a su aprendiz.

-s-sí, no-no se volverá a repetir.-aseguró Victoria tratando de parecer fuerte ante él aún con lágrimas en los ojos, aquel rubor en sus mejillas y ese evidente temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-chica policía.-le dijo Alucard divertido al verla llorar y se echó a reír.

La joven vampiresa se asustó. No esperaba algo como eso. No sabía como debía reaccionar, nunca esperó que riera. Justo en ese instante Alucard elevó la mano con rapidez dirigiéndola a su vez hacia la rubia.

Cerró los ojos al momento. ¿Acaso iba a golpearla? Aceptó con gran dolor aquella opción y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Todo en fracción de segundos.

Y…

-¿qué haces?-preguntó el vampiro de gabardina roja colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Seras.

Impactada. Era así como se describía ella misma. Definitivamente eso fue lo último que hubiese esperado de aquel vampiro tan singular. Podía sentir claramente como su mano acariciaba sutilmente la parte superior de su cabeza. Bajó sus manos, para de esa forma descubrir su rostro y poder verle.

Elevó la mirada aún temerosa de cómo pudiese actuar, le miró sin comprender en absoluto aquel extraño comportamiento. Se sonrojó aún más, denotando debilidad… una muy tierna y dulce debilidad hacia él.

-te has vuelto fuerte. Pero emocionalmente no has progresado mucho.-le dedicó una extraña sonrisa y se alejó de ella.-eso es un problema.-le comentó caminando con dirección a la mansión, dejando a tras a su joven aprendiz…a la que por lo general solía ignorar, pero nunca olvidaba que ella estaba ahí. Eso era lo que más lo llenaba de calma. Por eso le perdonaba casi todo. Sonrió al pensar en eso, quizá ahora se estaba volviendo sentimental.

Lo miró durante unos instantes, aún atónita ante aquel suceso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le había perdonado, estaba segura de eso.

-maestro…-pronunció viéndolo alejarse, recobrando de nuevo aquella actitud que la caracterizaba. Sonrió más ampliamente dejando caer una que otra lágrima, las cuales limpió con el dorso de su mano.

No comprendía del todo lo que había sucedido, más aún aquel comportamiento tan poco usual en su amo. Pero entendía que Alucard la había disculpado y lo más increíble de todo le había hecho un cumplido: "te has vuelto fuerte". Sintió gran alivio, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y la colocó justo en donde se hallaba su corazón. Aún siendo un no-muerto podía sentirlo latir.-maestro…-murmuró ruborizándose. Era feliz ahora.

Corrió tras él hasta alcanzarlo, pero esta vez se colocó a su lado.

Ella lo amaba…y él lo sabía. Motivo por el cual le tenía cariño, un cariño muy "especial".

Alucard sonrió al verla a un costado suyo. Así era como debían ser las cosas.

Muy dentro de él, era su deseo que siguiera bajo su protección…

Rió levemente, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó débilmente.

-es una noche maravillosa.-respondió el vampiro mirando al frente, para luego verla de reojo y preguntar.- ¿no lo crees, agente?

Victoria asintió con una bella sonrisa.

Era agradable cada vez que ella sonreía de esa forma para él.

El silencio se apoderó del escenario, siendo interrumpido quizá, por los suaves pasos de ambos vampiros. No había mucho que decir, lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo dicho también.

**Fin.**


End file.
